


Happiness

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble and a Half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he cares about is her happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Счастье](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273496) by [Mey_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan)



She cursed him, struggling against her restraints, his unbridled strength, and how goddamn _nonchalant_ he was. How _dare_ he read a book right after she attacked him! It was bad enough that he killed her _sixth_ fiancé, but to act as though she was nothing but a fly caught in a spider web was even worse.

Baby 5 dangled in midair, Doflamingo’s invisible strings holding her up by her arms and legs, tight enough to prick her skin and make blood run down her left leg.

“Why can’t you just let me be happy?”

“Oh, Baby,” Doflamingo said. His book remained open while he walked over to her. Thanks to being in midair, she was closer to his face than usual. Her glare was reflected right back at her because of those damn maroon glasses he never takes off.

“Can you truly be happy those men when _we_ need you?”

**Author's Note:**

> They have a terrible relationship hinged on Baby's lack of self-respect and insane levels of insecurity. It's all rather sad.


End file.
